It Was Building Up
by Nae'ka
Summary: Today something had to change. He couldn’t stand it any longer he was going to go up there and tell Ike how he felt; about her, about life and, most importantly, about the boy himself. I love you. KindergothxIke, Style, CuRed, CurlygothxStan
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The Kindergoth could hardly believe what had happened. He looked up to see Ike staring at him from across the table. He had never really talked to the blue-clad boy before, only admired from afar. But there they sat, at a corner coffee shop, making small talk.

"So… what should I call you?" Ike looked down, his cheeks starting to flush. It made Kinder's heart nearly leap out of his chest. The youngest Goth could hardly speak as Ike took his breath away and threw it to the wind…

"G… Georgie… I suppose…" The boy looked down at his small hands. "It's not my real name, but that's what people have taken to calling me, since I got out of Kindergarten that is..." He heard Ike giggle a little.

"Well, I might as well call you something else, if we're to spend any time together… Little. I'll call you Little." 'Little' gave a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure if that was good thing. " You're in eighth grade with me, right?"

Georgie nodded. True as it was, though, Ike was really supposed to be in seventh. He was just that smart. And even being younger than Georgie, Ike still stood a good two inches taller, and more athletic as well. This most likely came from all the time spent with his brother on his various adventures…

His brother…

Kindergoth turned his head towards the warehouse across the street. There were no windows, so anything could be happening in there. Even…

"Don't worry about them." Ike interrupted his thoughts, "They're all teenage guys, they'll be fine. A little fight usually never gets anyone killed… except maybe Kenny…" And with that, the door to the warehouse opened. A very irritated Henrietta stomped her way out, towards the two middle schoolers.

"Are you two alright?"

The boys both nodded, Ike more eagerly than Georgie.

"Good." She glanced behind her, the door finally clicking shut.


	2. Dust in the Wind?

**Authors note:**For Mizuni-no-neko, who this is supposed to be a trade with, but I think I might have offended on accident, so I wanted to post the first chapter of it quickly. :\

**CHAPTER 1: Dust in the Wind?**

Georgie loved to watch the class president work. He always seemed so serious, as if his work would really matter in the long run. That's what made him sad, though. Even if Ike filled out every single paper in time, even if he dedicated his entire middle-school life to this job, he would still go to the same high school, he would still have to face the same jerks, and he would still continue on, just as all the other conformists in this world.

So why did he fancy the young boy so much?

He couldn't figure that out. Not that it mattered much.

Because, sure enough, straight at three o'clock, when the last bell rang for the day, that blonde bitch would cling onto Ike's arm and laugh a lot. Did she think that horrible laugh made her attractive? Did Ike think it did, for that matter?

And when ever they would pass in the hall, Georgie and her, she would raise her middle finger as high as she could. She really was just like her older brother.

Kinder didn't see what Ike saw in Craig's little sister, good ol' 'whats-her-name'. She was rather stupid and had been held back twice. Maybe that's why she was always hanging on him… he did her homework and she made him popular.

No, Ike wasn't like that… he couldn't be.

But there he was, at the entrance of the school, with the tall, skinny, blonde cheerleader attached to his arm, like some kind of parasite.

Today something had to change. He couldn't stand it any longer he was going to go up there and tell Ike how he felt; about her, about life and, most importantly, about the boy himself.

I love you.

Today he was really going to say it. To admit to Broflowski what he didn't even want to admit to himself.

Love.

He walked up to Ike, planning on talking. But nothing ever works out right in life, so why would it now?

His throat tightened up and his mouth dried in a matter of seconds. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't even move.

The boy who's arm was linked with the girl's, waited for a second, wondering if something would come out of the interruption that the Gothic child posed.

Nope.

"Move." It was a simple demand that Ike gave, but it took a lot for the slight boy to realize exactly what it meant.

'_You're not worthy of me.'_

Xxxxxxxxx

Georgie found himself running like he had never run before. His face was red with embarrassment and the tears falling down his face didn't help. He looked up through blurry eyes and saw his group standing under a tree, on a heavily shaded corner of the school. One last street to cross.

Not bothering to look from side to side, or listening for approaching vehicles, as the teachers in elementary school would always instruct. The boy just wanted his friends, particularly the motherly-Henrietta, whom he knew he could cry to and be understood by.

Quarter-way across the street he heard a loud screeching noise to his left.

Henrietta called his name.

He tripped and fell to his knees.

The car stopped just in time, close enough where the small boy could feel the heat of the radiator against his small figure. He jumped up and finished the last few paces it took to get to the tree and collapsed in Henrietta's arms, sobbing.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck!! Is he badly hurt?! What the hell was he runnin' across the street for anyway?" A flustered Randy Marsh burst out of his gas-guzzler and walked briskly over to the group of scary looking teens.

With his face buried in his friend's shoulder, Georgie simply shook his head.

"No? NO WHAT?!"

"I'm not hurt." Finding himself gasping for air, he didn't want to deal with the adult right then, as he had his heart and soul ripped to shreds just minutes before. "That's not why I'm crying… JUST GO AWAY!" His voice cracked when he screamed, and it made the other Goths start to worry.

"Look," The Curly Goth chimed in, "We'll forget this happened. He's not hurt."

Randy Marsh wasn't one to take chances, however, and he picked up Georgie by the arm and examined him.

"... Alright." He dropped the boy again. "But if you brats are trying to sue me, I'll..."

"We don't care. He's fine, just leave." Curly waved the man away，trying not to be too rude. This _was _Stan's (Aka: Raven's) dad after all…

Randy took one last look at the gang and shook his head. He was certainly glad _his _children hadn't turned out like that.


End file.
